Vanished Brother
by A Thing For Brothers
Summary: A changed story line to the episode Backscatter. Don didn't want Charlie working on the case. He didn't realize how right he was until it was too late.
1. A Huge Mistake

**This is a plot I've been thinking about for quite some time. It's not a one-shot and it's not my next big story. This story should be fairly short. You should have watched the episode Backscatter before reading this. It takes place right after Don told Charlie he couldn't work on the case anymore after the Russian mob made it into Charlie's house and his classroom. I won't focus much on the FBI side, but Charlie's side of the story. Of course there will be enough so you know what's going on, but I'm not good at using the right terminology when it comes to the FBI case. Besides, you've seen the episode. LOL I hope you enjoy this. I really like the idea.**

**NOTE: The dialogue in the first line and the lines from "As soon as the security team is done sweeping the house, I can let you guys back in. We'll keep a few agents posted out front" to "You know what? The FBI is not the only game in town" is directly from the episode. It was not from my head. I did not make it up. It belongs to the writers of the episode Backscatter. Not me! Also, as always, I do not own the actors, characters, writers, plots, episodes, or the actual TV show Numb3rs. It's not mine. 'Kay?**

"You're done, you hear me? You're done!"

Charlie watched as his brother stormed off after he and his family had had a fight due to the Russian mob threatening their family. Don had made it perfectly clear he didn't want Charlie working on the case any more. After having two strangers appear in his applied mathematics class, Charlie had wondered if he'd want to work on the case. Throwing that thought away quickly, he knew that there was no way he could just stop. And Don telling him he had to didn't change that.

He turned to his father who was shaking his head in disgust. Alan fixed his gaze on his son's face, a stern look in his eyes.

"You had better listen to your brother this time. This has gone way too far."

"Oh, come on, Dad! You can't actually be taking Don's side!"

"Yes, I can! You could have been killed today! Cool it for a while with this case!"

Charlie threw his hands up, defeated and marched out of the house and into the garage. He rolled his eyes when he saw the FBI agent guarding the door. When it was declared "safe," Charlie was allowed in his own garage. He couldn't believe what he had to put up with. Angrily, he grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote furiously on the chalkboard, unable to listen to his family about cooling it with the FBI for a while. Once he was started on a problem, he wasn't going to stop without a fight. He worked throughout the day, into the night, and then to the next morning before he finally stopped. His father wasn't up yet when he left for CalSci, an agent close on his tail at all times. With an agent outside his office or classroom, depending on where he was, Charlie made it through the day safely. Truly irked by that point, he went back to his work in the garage, finding intruders lurking there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Charlie, they just want to make sure the house is safe, get any prints out of it that they can. That sort of thing," his father explained. Alan turned to David for confirmation and got a nod in reply.

Meanwhile, Amita was walking along the walls of the room, covered with chalkboards with his current game theory work for the FBI. Charlie could see the recognition in her eyes and prayed she wouldn't say anything about it in front of David.

"Wonderful."

Charlie pushed his way to the chalkboards, not bothering to stop for manners. He had work to do. This case had become too personal for him to just drop, like Don wanted him to. If his brother had paid even the slightest bit of attention to him he would understand that he couldn't. But Don was Don and he didn't notice things like that.

"Can I help?" Amita asked.

"Not... not right now. Okay?" Charlie tried to be kind, since Amita hadn't done anything to hurt him. She nodded in understanding and backed away, sitting on the couch and pulling her laptop open.

David and Alan entertained each other while Charlie worked and Amita worked on her laptop. Charlie continued his work until he had a moment to talk to Amita without David and Alan hearing the whole conversation. David stepped out to talk to another agent and Alan had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch.

"Amita." Charlie motioned her over with his hands. She set her laptop down and stood to move to him.

"Yeah, Charlie?"

"Look, I could use your help. Whether they like it or not, I'm working on this case. I think it would be a much better use of our time if you could help me."

Without any hesitation, Amita agreed. "Okay. What do you need my help with?"

Charlie set Amita up with work on her laptop, while he continued at the chalkboards. It wasn't for another two hours that he stopped, and then it was only because his father told him to.

"Come sit by me," Alan said, patting the cushion next to him.

Sighing, Charlie obliged. He sat down and flexed his fingers, tight from holding the chalk so long. He could see the indent on his finger from where he had held the piece of chalk. Perhaps it was good that he was taking a break.

"Charlie, I want to talk to you about yesterday."

"What about it?" Charlie couldn't keep the anger out of his voice, though he knew it wasn't his father's fault. It had been a terrifying experience, and Alan just didn't want him to be put in danger. But Charlie knew the risk, he knew the risks as a teacher, and a consultant for the FBI and the NSA. He knew, and it was his choice to take that risk. He was fine. Nothing had happened yet, so why would it now?

"I just wanted you to know that I'm not mad at you or Don. I was just upset because you had been put in direct danger. It was the first time I saw that you could be an actual target for an attack because of your work with the FBI. I didn't want to see something happen to you. I hope you're not mad at me."

Charlie softened toward his father. He didn't want to be mad at his father, though he was still mad at Don. At least Alan hadn't kicked him off the case and made him feel insignificant. He wouldn't be mad at his father, but he'd hold onto his anger toward Don a little longer.

"I'm not mad, Dad."

Alan smiled. "Good." He reached out and patted his son's hand, knowing that Charlie was eager to get back to work. Charlie smiled at him and then stood and walked back to the chalkboards.

When David walked him, he walked over to Alan.

"As soon as the security team is done sweeping the house, I can let you guys back in. We'll keep a few agents posted out front," David explained.

"Shouldn't you be home recuperating or something?" Alan knew that David had only just been in the hospital due to a gunshot wound. He was surprised he was allowed to work so soon after.

"I wanted a piece of this, even if it means baby-sitting you guys."

"Baby-sitting, huh? We need more watching than half a dozen able-bodied agents can provide?"

"Don doesn't want Charlie to do any more work on this case at all."

So that was it. Alan understood that David was there mostly to keep an eye on Charlie and keep him from working on the case. "Oh, I see. He figures you could stop him?"

David laughed. "You know, for a really nice guy, you have two very stubborn sons."

"Yeah, well they get that from their mother. The only way you could change her mind was, you know... well, I can't really say. I could barely manage it myself."

David laughed and moved across the garage toward Amita and Charlie. "Amita. What's a nice mathematician like you doing in a garage like this?"

"Beats me. One minute, I'm analyzing computer codes, and the next, I'm under threat from the Russian Mafia."

David smiled and stood beside Charlie, who was working at a chalkboard.

"This would be your cognitive emergence work, right?" David asked.

"Yeah, it is... Why?" Charlie said, wondering why David bothered to ask.

"'Cause there's a section right there labeled Yuri Koverchenko game theory, Charlie." David knew he had the professor and smiled.

"Busted," Amita sang out, smiling at Charlie getting caught.

"Look, you can't expect me to stop thinking about this case. And even if I didn't write anything down, it would still be in my mind, okay? So I might as well write it down so at least, you know, my process is more effective." Charlie hoped his explanation was enough for the agent.

"In other words, 'I'm going to do it anyway, so why don't you let me do it right?'" Alan put in.

"That's right." Charlie was glad his father understood. "Look, you better believe I'm on the brink of seeing it. There's a pattern to everything Koverchenko's done. I can feel it."

"You can feel it? Is that a math term?" David couldn't remember Charlie using that phrase before.

"Before creating proofs, mathematicians often rely on intuition."

Charlie nodded, happy that he had a back up for what he said.

"Fine. I hope Don's intuition doesn't tell him I'm helping you do this." David walked past Charlie and back to the other side of the garage, and to the air hockey table.

"Mr. Eppes, could I entice you into a game of air hockey?" David asked when he saw Alan standing in front of the table.

"Sure. Why not?" Alan agreed.

"I'll play the winner!" Amita called across the room.

"Okay. And I have to warn you, even with a gimp arm, I am deadly," David warned Alan.

"I'm not scared."

Hitting the puck back and forth, it only took a few hits for Alan to get the puck into David's goal. David looked up and laughed.

"Oh. The old fake-out!"

"That's right. Get them to think one way, go the other."

"Do that one more time. Let's see if you can do that again."

Interested, Amita and Charlie began to come closer to the table. Charlie's mind churned at what his father said.

"I can do that every time." Alan had full confidence.

"One more then."

Before they began to play, Charlie stepped up. "That's it.

"What's it?" Amita asked, not understanding what Charlie meant.

"Look, I... I gotta talk to Don." Charlie directed his statement to David, knowing otherwise he'd need permission.

"Don was very specific. You're not working with the FBI on this one at all."

"You know what?" Charlie took out his cell phone and flipped it open. "The FBI is not the only game in town."

Charlie quickly dialed Lieutenant Walker's number.

"Walker," Gary answered the phone.

"Hi. This is Charlie Eppes. I know what Koverchenko's pattern is."

"Don said you're off the case." Gary was surprised to hear the young professor's voice.

"Well, that's for me to decide. I need to come to the FBI office. I can help."

"Well, then get over here."

Charlie smiled triumphantly as he hung up his cell phone. "I'm going to need a ride."

"What? You can go?" Amita was surprised that it was that easy.

"Yes."

"So, what's the pattern?" David asked, curious about the case that had got him shot.

"Koverchenko was trying to distract you. I suspect he was trying to distract you from something that happened when you arrested the phishers."

Charlie headed for the door in a rush. He waved an agent over, explaining that he needed a ride. For extra precaution, he was put in a Kevlar vest. He stayed in the back seat of the agent's car and they made their way to the FBI office. When they stopped at a red light, something like a gun shot sounded and Charlie could feel the back left side sink lower, indicating a flat tire.

"Wait here." The agent got out and rounded the car to the back. Charlie turned around and watched the agent inspect the damage, then begin to get out a back-up tire. As the agent hunched over the trunk, another shot sounded, this one hitting the agent in the back.

Charlie's eyes widened and he started to go to the front seat to drive off. Before he could, the door opened and a man pointed a gun at his face.

"Hello, Professor."

The door in the back opened and another man moved in quickly, grabbing onto Charlie. Charlie pushed, trying to get him off. The man wrapped his hand around Charlie's mouth, holding a wet rag to it. As Charlie breathed in, he slowly lost consciousness, since the rag was drenched in chloroform.

Letting go of the limp Charlie, the man searched Charlie's pockets for his cell phone.

"We'll just send Big Brother a message," the man said as he pulled the cell phone out.

After sending a text message to Don, the two carried Charlie away and stuffed him into their van. Tires squealing, they sped away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don watched Lieutenant Walker come up to him. "What's up, Gary?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'm bringing your brother in."

"What? Gary, I told you he's not working the case anymore!" Don barked, anger surging through him.

"I know, but I think he can help! He says he knows something about Koverchenko's pattern. He's going to help us catch this guy."

Don was about to shout at Gary again, but his cell phone vibrated in his back pocket. Pulling it out he flipped it open to read the text message.

"We got your money. Now we got your brother. Ready to quit?" the message read.

Don's eyes widened as he slowly raised his head to look at Gary.

"What? What is it, Eppes?" Gary asked.

Bringing his fist forward in one sharp motion, Don struck Gary across the face.

"They've got, Charlie! It's all your fault!" Don glared at Gary, not caring that he'd hurt him one bit.


	2. Waiting for Don

**Yay! Good feedback so far! I really don't think this will go over four chapters, but maybe five. The more I write the more I think it will be shorter. But I'll make it worth it!**

The first thing Charlie saw when he opened his eyes was his feet. He thought it strange that one foot had a sneaker on it, while the other only bore a white sock with a hole in the big toe. Wiggling his toes, he managed to poke his toe through the sock before he realized that he couldn't separate his wrists. Straightening in the hard wood chair, he looked at his surrounding. The first thing he saw made his blood run cold. He saw a soon to be mother tied to a chair similar to his own, a piece of duct tape across her mouth. There was nothing but fear in her dark blue eyes. Charlie felt fear for her as well, and her unborn child. Then he saw a man seated in the same setup as her a few feet beside the woman's chair. Charlie thought back and remembered the incident with the FBI agent. He hoped that the agent was okay. Then he realized that he was being held hostage, and he hadn't been able to tell Don how to help yet.

Charlie fought to push down the panic, though his mind was still screaming in fear. He caught sight of the men who must have been keeping them captive. He recognized the two who had attacked him and there was another man who Charlie knew was Koverchenko from the LAPD's photo of him. He felt a little happier knowing that when – not if – Don found them, the FBI would caught Koverchenko as well.

One of the men caught sight of him awake and walked over. "How's that backscatter working for you?"

Charlie glared up at him. He had felt so guilty for putting David and the whole team in jeopardy when he used the backscatter system. Being mocked about it now did not make him feel any better about it.

"So what are you working on now? Some hair-brained scheme to catch us?"

The man smiled at him tauntingly. Charlie tried to act as much like Don would in this situation by keeping a straight face, but a glare still in his eyes. The man recognized his resilience.

"Look, I'm the good guy in this scenario, got it? Either you talk to me, or you talk to them." He jammed his thumb toward the other two men. Charlie could see the anger in their faces and knew that they wouldn't be any nicer. But he was supposed to be like Don.

Taking his eyes off the man in front of him, he fixed his gaze on a spot on the wall and kept it there.

Grunting, the man looked over at the other men. "Yuri, Mike!"

"Yeah, Adam?" Mike called back.

Adam motioned with his fingers for Mike to come over. A wicked grin spread across Mike's face, knowing that he would get to do what he wanted now.

"Last shot," Adam said to Charlie.

Trying to keep the fear out of his face, Charlie continued to stare ahead of him. He felt his hands begin to tremble, but he couldn't let them see. Moving his hands into tight fists, he controlled the shaking. He was not afraid. He was not afraid... He was terrified.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don moved into the FBI office, heading for the dispatcher. He had been told to go there, having heard from a gunned-down agent.

"What's going on?" Don demanded.

"I just got a call from Agent Wilson. He's been shot. He was on his way to the FBI office when one of his tires was blown out. He thought it was just a flat, but it was done on purpose. Koverchenko got to them. When he got out to change the tire, he was hit in the leg. A team and paramedics are at the scene right now."

"And Charlie?"

"Wilson wasn't sure. He thought he saw at least two men carry him away, but he couldn't be sure. He hit his head on the trunk of the car when he was shot."

"Damn it. Where are they?"

After getting the directions, he quickly arrived. He could tell the stop light was within a secluded area, so the mafia must have been prepared... which meant they somehow knew where and when they were going.

He came up to one of the other agents at the scene to get the information that had been found.

"Well, the only thing we got was this rag. It's soaked in chloroform. We found it a few feet away, toward that road over there." The agent pointed and Don shook his head. In his mind he could see Charlie being attacked, the fear, and then the loss of consciousness.

He nodded to the agent. "Thanks."

Don then made his way over to the stretcher where Wilson was lying. The leg had been bandaged already, but blood was beginning to show through the white gauze. When there was a pause in his statement he was giving Colby, Don cut in.

"Shouldn't there have been at least two agents transferring Charlie to the FBI?"

Wilson's eyes got rather wide, then he stuttered out an answer. "Well, you see, Simpson was su-supposed to be behind me in another car, but he never came. Maybe he got lost?"

Don nodded, understanding perfectly well that he didn't get lost. He and Colby shared a look that showed their agreement on the subject. Don went back to his car, knowing he had another job to do.

As Don sat down in the driver's seat of his SUV, he felt the first wave of fear hit him. The Russian Mafia had his little brother. Charlie had been kidnapped. When they didn't need him anymore, he knew what they'd do with him. Don began to shake all over, fearful for his little brother's life.

Driving to Charlie's house felt like hell on earth to Don. He knew his father would be there, as would other agents there to protect him and Charlie. A lot of good they'd done.

Don walked through the house, expecting to see things back to normal. However, agents still roamed the house, dusting for prints and any clues from the Russian Mafia's visit. He had been scared enough knowing that they had directly threatened his family, but now they had one of them... and he wasn't sure if he'd get Charlie back.

Don went out to the garage, knowing that's where his father was supposed to be while they swept the house, since they'd done the garage first. He was surprised to find David and Amita also in there.

"Hey, Donny! Where's Charlie?" Alan asked as soon as his son walked through the door. He was bent over the air hockey table, having already beaten David ten times. But the agent swore he could make a come-back.

"Hi, Don," Amita called from the couch.

"Hey, guys. Can you give me and Dad a second?"

"Sure." David nodded, taking Amita by the elbow and leading her outside.

"What's the matter, Donny?" Alan asked, knowing there must have been a reason for the privacy.

"There's been... a problem. On the way to the FBI office, Charlie was kidnapped."

Alan gasped, placing a hand over his mouth as he sank into the nearest chair. "No."

Don felt the tears come then, hating to see his father's pain mirror his own. "Yes. One of the tires was shot out and then the agent, too was shot. They took him, Dad. They took my brother."

He looked away, not wanting his father to see his face. Don expected anger, since it was all his fault; and fear, because who knew what the mafia was capable of. But all he saw when he finally turned back to face his father was sympathy... for him.

Alan stood to meet his son in an embrace. "It'll be okay, Donny. We'll get your brother back. I know it."

Don stared into his father's eyes, seeing that the fear was still there, but no resentment or anger. Thankful, Don melted into his father's hold. _He_ would get his brother back. No matter what it took, Don Eppes would get his brother back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie thought he was prepared for the worst... but what he thought he was prepared for would have seemed kind compared to what Mike threw at him. First he began with physical blows to Charlie, expecting the professor to be weak and give in quickly. However, Charlie withheld during every blow, even the cuts across his arms. He could fight off the pain, sacrifice himself for the sake of the case. But when others were involved, he slowly began to want to tell them everything.

It started with the young pregnant woman, Colleen he'd heard. Colleen was growing weak from the lack of food and water, which could be dangerous to a pregnant woman. But when Mike walked over to her with a gun in his hands, she became incredibly alert and even more terrified.

"You ready to tell me?" Mike asked, smiling at the idea of what he could do next.

Gulping, Charlie remained still, avoiding Colleen's eyes.

"Good." Mike pressed the barrel of the gun to Colleen's round belly, ready to kill her unborn baby. Charlie shook, unsure about what to do.

"Now?"

"Leave her out of this!" Charlie barked, his first words to him.

"And why should I?"

Charlie looked away, trying to think of some way to lie to them.

"Maybe if I bring you Daddy's head on a platter, that would convince you, huh?" Mike asked, grinning.

Charlie's eyes widened at the idea of being responsible for his father's death, and just his father's death.

"I'll talk."

"That's better."

Mike motioned Yuri and Adam over. They stood over Charlie, threateningly.

"Talk, Professor."

"I was analyzing similarities in mathematicians' work compared to the math you would have had to use to work the backscatter system to reveal your hidden message. Obviously you had someone familiar with the field. I hoped to find someone with similar talents... I was desperate."

Charlie tried to make it seem as believable as possible, and hoped it would do for now.

"You lying?" Yuri took out a gun and placed it against Charlie's forehead, between his eyebrows.

"No," Charlie answered, keeping full eye contact with Yuri. The two stared at each other a moment before Yuri lowered the gun.

"Okay."

Yuri led the other two men away, and Charlie could hear them talk about ransom. He hadn't expected that to enter into Koverchenko's plans, but he wasn't really certain about anything Koverchenko did.

With the other men farther away, Charlie scooted his chair closer to Colleen.

"Are you all right?" he asked, hoping that she was. She nodded, though fear and tears flooded her eyes. Charlie smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry. My brother will get us out of this. I'm Charlie Eppes."

A look of recognition passed in her eyes and Charlie wished she could talk. "Do you know my work?"

Colleen shook her head.

"Do you know someone who goes to CalSci?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Do you know my brother Don?"

Colleen nodded vigorously and Charlie smiled. It was good to know that Don knew them, too. Maybe that would help somehow. He hoped there was some way to make it through until Don arrived. Even an hour with the Russian Mafia would be dangerous. He hoped Don would be quick in saving them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don composed himself by the time he walked to the garage door. He was expecting to see David and Amita out there, but neither were outside.

"Dad, come on," Don called, figuring the house was cleared. He kept his father close behind him, in case of danger. There was still an agent outside the garage and by the kitchen door, but anything was possible.

When they were safely inside, Don led the way to the living room to inform David and Amita about Charlie's capture. They were watching TV when he stepped inside. Sensing something was wrong, David turned off the TV and they both turned to him.

"Charlie's been kidnapped. He didn't make it across town. Someone shot out a tire in the agent's car and then shot Agent Wilson. He's gone."

David bowed his head, taking a moment to compose himself. He quickly looked up at Don, feeling responsible.

"I'm so sorry, Don. I shouldn't have let him call Walker. I wasn't going to let him talk to you, but he called Walker instead. I should have gone with him and protected him. God, I'm so sorry, Don."

Don walked over to David and placed a hand on his partner's uninjured shoulder. "David, it's not your fault, all right? I know how stubborn Charlie is. If he wanted to call Walker, he'd do it. There's no stopping him. You did your job, which you shouldn't have to since you're hurt."

David nodded, a small smile on his face. Amita, however, looked pale and shaky.

"Are you all right, Amita?" Alan asked, looking at her worriedly.

"I'm... I'm okay, I guess." She stared ahead, shocked, before she regained her composure and realized she could help get Charlie back.

"I can help!"

Don turned to her. "You can?"

"I'm not sure exactly where Charlie's thoughts were headed, but before he left he said something about the Russian Mafia was trying to distract you from something by making it all about you."

"Yeah. He said that he figured they were distracting us from the phishers!" David put in, remembering.

"What from the phishers? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, but maybe you should check with our early leads," David said.

"Okay, that's good. Thanks, guys!"

Don took off running, taking out his cell phone already. His mind raced, hoping to find some information that would be of value. He got back to the FBI office, needing his team to help figure it out.

"Hey, Don, I heard about Charlie. Are you okay?" Megan asked, walking along Don as he came charging into the office off the elevator.

"Colby, get over here. Gary!" Don shouted needing them in the conference room.

"All right, Charlie might not be here, but he still left us with some information. He found that Yuri was trying to distract us from something, something about the early phishers. David suggested early leads."

"The bank?" Megan suggested after a moment, thinking quickly.

Don pointed to her, nodding. That made sense.

"We were there the day the suspects were bailed out."

"You think they were trying to get us away from there?"

The team nodded. It made sense.

"So whatever he's trying to distract us from... is at Passina National Savings Bank."

_All right, Charlie. We're getting there. Just hold on for me, Buddy. I'm coming._ Don thought, hoping some how his brother understood.


	3. Believe He Is Coming

**I hope this is all making sense. I'm not too good at these FBI scenes, so bear with me, please. I hope you understand what's going on. You should, since you were supposed to watch the episode first.**

It was a feeble attempt at getting free. Charlie knew that, but that wouldn't stop him. He was rubbing the rope against the buckle on his watch, trying to tear through the thick cord. If he could get his hands freed, he could then get Colleen and Lamont untied, too. He wasn't sure how they would keep from getting killed, but he had to think of some way to escape, in case something went wrong.

That thought brought a wave of fear. What if Don couldn't find them? What if the three of them were killed first? The Russian Mafia wasn't known for leaving survivors. He had to believe in Don. His brother was coming. Donny would save him.

Charlie saw Colleen looking at him and tilting her head back and forth. He turned around and saw Mike standing close behind, watching his hands. Charlie's eyes widened in fear, knowing he was in for it this time.

"Trying to get free are you?"

Mike came over and pushed Charlie roughly to the floor, still tied to the chair. Unable to catch himself, Charlie landed painfully face-first. For a brief second, Charlie felt his hands were free. However, before he could moved to push himself up, they were grabbed tightly behind his back. Then a foot was pushed into the center of his back, causing him to cry out.

"Help me out here, Adam."

Adam came over and held Charlie's wrists together while Mike pulled his legs up. Charlie didn't know he was physically capable of the position they'd put him in. His wrists were tied to his ankles, making him feel somewhat like a Thanksgiving turkey. He could feel the muscles strain as the position was held, and he had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out. Pressing his face into the floor, Charlie closed his eyes against the pain.

"That better?" Mike asked before kicking Charlie in the ribs. Charlie gasped as the blow was given. Before the pain began to ebb, Adam and Mike began kicking both sides of his ribs. The air was knocked out of Charlie and he gave a choked cry, desperate for air. When the kicking stopped, Mike stepped on him again, digging his heel into the small of his back. Charlie couldn't keep from crying out this time, bringing his head back.

"No more thoughts of escape. Got it? We're going to need you if we're going to get any money out of your brother."

Charlie glared as Mike and Adam walked past him. He didn't want to hear anything about ransom. But it seemed that's what there plan was. Maybe it was just more of the distraction; he wasn't sure. All Charlie knew was that these men meant business and a part of that could mean killing him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don was in his car on the way to Passina National Savings Bank when he had to pull over. He had put in one of his favorite CDs, _The Battle for Everything _by Five for Fighting. The chorus to the song "Nobody" had hit him hard and he couldn't see when the tears filled his eyes.

_"I'm nobody. I'm nobody without you, Buddy."_

"Damn it," Don cursed as he swiped the back of his hand across his eyes. This was ridiculous. He was a 35-year-old man. He was not supposed to cry. But the line hit home and he found that they were true for him. Without his little brother, he was nobody, and he didn't want to be anybody if his brother wasn't there. If something happened to Charlie, Don wasn't sure what he would do. He would go on somehow, but it would be one of the hardest things he'd ever done. That's why he had to find Charlie. He had to save his Buddy.

So there was no point in crying. It wouldn't get anything done. So Don took a steadying breath and got back on the road. He had a job to do, and he couldn't delay. His brother needed him.

When Don reached the bank, he met Lieutenant Walker outside a delivery truck. "They bringing him out here?" Don asked, referring to the bank's senior security officer, Sam Morton. They had found out from the man's emails that his tech support team had been kidnapped and were being held hostage until Morton allowed them access to the bank's checking accounts. The FBI was going to interfere, hoping that Koverchenko would not find out. Then they would make a plan to catch the guys in the act.

Don waited with Walker in the back of the truck. He looked over at the lieutenant and noted the purple bruise across his jaw bone. He wasn't sorry, but he knew that something should be said.

"It should have been my call," Don said, not caring that it was a different topic than what they'd been discussing. Walker looked over at him and nodded.

"I see that now."

"You know if anything happens to him-"

"I'll be held responsible."

"That's not what I was going to say, Gary. I let Charlie into this mess, not you. You may have let him come to the FBI office, but I allowed it a long time of go. This was not his job. It's mine. I shouldn't have let him get involved and this never would have happened to him."

Gary watched the younger man's face for a moment, pausing before he spoke. "You know, I don't know you and your brother that well, but from what I know of Charlie, he's as stubborn as you. If he wanted to work with you, he'd do it without your permission. He's a good man, like you. He'll hold his own until we get to him. He's gonna be fine, Eppes."

Don nodded, a barely-recognizeable smile on his lips. "Thanks."

Don looked ahead, ready for Morton to be brought inside. He wanted to get to work. The sooner her did, the sooner he would get Charlie back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie thought they had bought his explanation about what he'd been doing for the FBI. Apparently, he was wrong.

Mike came charging at him, rage reddening his face. "Yuri said you're lying about what you were working on. You'd better start talking or I'm going to cut your head off."

Charlie wasn't sure if the threat was real or not, but he didn't care. He was not going to tell him the truth. They already knew he lied once, so he couldn't make something up again. They'd only find out it wasn't true. So Charlie didn't see the point in bothering.

Mike pulled Charlie to his feet when he untied the rope that held Charlie's feet to his wrists. Charlie couldn't keep himself upright when his legs were untied, since his legs were cramped and aching from the position they'd held for so long. Mike propped the limp professor against a wall.

"Talk!"

"Save your breath... I'm not telling you anything," Charlie said, trying to keep his voice steady, to hide his fear.

Mike punched Charlie across the face, knocking him down to the floor. Before Charlie got up, Mike came over, flicking out a knife and putting it against Charlie's neck. Charlie kept his mouth tightly shut, even when the knife began to cut into his skin.

"Fine!" Mike shouted angrily, taking the knife away from Charlie's neck and then stabbing it into his leg. Charlie screamed out in pain, shocked as he saw the knife sticking out of his right thigh. It was cover in dark crimson up to the hilt when Mike pulled it out. Charlie fell back to the floor, shivering at the pain and fear.

"Mull that one over, Professor," Mike said as he stomped off.

Charlie curled into a ball, trying to press his chest against his bleeding leg to clot the bleeding. He would surely bleed to death otherwise. He weakly looked up and saw Yuri point at him as he talked to Adam. He winced, afraid of what was to come next.

"Can't have you bleeding to death," Adam muttered mockingly. His boss had just told him he had to play nurse to the wounded professor to make sure he didn't die. He tightly tied an old t-shirt around Charlie's leg, causing Charlie to hiss in pain.

"It's your own fault," Adam barked. He left without another word, leaving Charlie on the floor.

Charlie wasn't sure how much longer he'd have on the floor. He wanted to get up and escape, but he knew his strength wouldn't hold with the blood loss from his leg and his cut arms. It was amazing enough that he was still lucid now. Soon he began to feel more and more tired and he had to rest his head on the cold cement floor. Closing his eyes, he let himself fall asleep. The only thing that kept him feeling safe enough to do that was that Don was coming soon. Charlie had to believe that, or he wouldn't make it.

When Charlie woke up a few hours later, he was surprised to find it so dark. Realizing that he had now spent the day with these men, he shivered. It was late at night and Charlie was back in a chair. His watch was no longer around his wrist, so he couldn't try to cut through the rope with the buckle. At the moment, Charlie wasn't sure he'd have the strength to do it anyway. He looked down at his leg, seeing the blood soaking through the dirty old t-shirt. He hoped that Don would make it soon, or he was going to die beforehand.

"You awake?" Mike asked as he stood from a couch a few feet away. He came over and slapped Charlie across the face, striking the bruise he'd given the younger man earlier.

"Are you ready to talk?" Mike looked threatening as he towered over Charlie. But Charlie knew he couldn't let that intimidate him. He had to be strong, resilient. So he found the spot on the wall and stared at it again.

Mike grabbed a fistful of Charlie's hair, making the mathematician look him in the eye. "Talk, or I swear to God, I'll kill you."

His voice was like ice as he hissed in Charlie's ear. But it wasn't going to be enough to make Charlie talk. He was glad that Mike had directed his attacks just at him. When he was the only one at stake, he could risk everything. But he would not put his family's life at risk, or the other two hostages'.

"Never," Charlie hissed back, trying to make his voice carry all the anger he felt toward these people. They had threatened his family, taken him hostage, stolen his brother's money, and directed attacks at his brother as a means of distraction. Needless to say, he was less than happy being with the Russian Mafia.

Mike punched Charlie in the nose, then in the stomach with forceful blows. Charlie tasted the blood as it poured from his nose and across his lips. He glared weakly up at Mike. He would remain silent. That was all there was to it.

"Talk!" Mike growled and punched Charlie multiple times in a row, until Charlie was sure he would never breathe again. But when he did, Mike struck him again. Finally, Yuri walked over and stopped Mike, pulling him aside.

"Next time, I'll work him over. Then he'll talk," Yuri said to Mike as they walked away.

Charlie glared at Yuri when he looked over his shoulder at him. He smiled to himself, proud that he had held up so long. But soon that smile faded as a tear spilled down his cheek. The pain was unbearable. He just wanted it to be over. When was Don coming?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don was fidgety all that morning. They had to move by the set time Koverchenko had told Sam Morton. Otherwise, Don would have the operation over with by now. But Koverchenko wasn't sending someone to the bank until noon and then they had to wait on Morton to send them the cell phone number. The plan was in place, but Don couldn't have felt less in control if he tried. He had to depend on Morton to send the number. He had to trust that he could do it without being noticed. It wasn't going to be easy. But it had to work. That's all he could trust.

Don was sitting at his desk when Alan walked up to him. He looked up, surprised to see his father there. Don stood, meeting his father.

"Donny, are you all right?" Alan asked, concern etched across his face.

"Yeah, Dad. What's going on?"

"Well, I knew that you were going to get Charlie back today, and I'm sure the wait is driving you insane. Heck, it's bothering me."

Don gave a small smile. "It's hard, but I gotta wait. This all on their time, until we can change that."

"I have faith in you and your team. You'll get him back."

Don nodded, his smile fading as he thought about what condition they could get Charlie back in. He prayed it wasn't going to be as bad as the mob was capable of.

Sensing his son's thought, Alan's smile faded. "He'll be okay, Donny. You have to believe that."

Don looked his father in the eyes, seeing that Alan fully believed it. "I know, Dad... It's just hard."

Alan reached out and squeezed his son's shoulder comfortingly. "I know... I'd better get out of here. Call me as soon as you have him."

"I will."

Alan smiled before turning and walking away. In his place, Megan appeared at his side.

"How you holding up?"

Don blew out his breath in a huff. "As best I can, I guess. Got anything?"

"No. I was just checking on you."

"Thanks, but I don't need taken care of." Don pushed back from his desk, which he'd been leaning on, and walked toward the break room.

"Don, everyone needs taken care of." Megan followed along beside him. "It's only human."

"Not me. But thanks."

Don gave her a small smile before turning the opposite way she was going. He didn't care if that meant that he wasn't going to the break room. He didn't need taken care of. He'd learned to take care of himself, and he thought he'd gotten pretty used to it. Still, Don knew that he had let his family take care of him a few times, times that he remembered as being more relaxing. Hell, Charlie had taken care of him. But Don was the big brother. He was supposed to take care of Charlie, not the other way around. He supposed he hadn't done the best job of it, since the Russian Mafia had managed to kidnap Charlie. The last time Don had spoken to his little brother, he had all but fired him from consulting for the FBI. Another wave of guilt hit Don as he circled back to his desk. He would get the chance to make it up to Charlie. He would. That was all he could let himself believe... because the alternative would kill him.

**That was fast, huh? I hope you're still enjoying this! I'd say there will be two more chapters, possibly three, but I doubt it. See you soon!**


	4. Save Me, Big Brother

**Note: Yuri's one-way cell phone conversation is also directly from the episode. I didn't come up with it on my own. I don't own it! **

When Yuri came up to Charlie a few hours later, he knew he was in for it. Yuri's eyes held a coldness that spoke his insensitivity. So once Yuri got started, Charlie knew he wouldn't stop until he had what he wanted. Bracing himself for what was to come, Charlie set his jaw. He would not breathe a word to this man. His big brother was going to come soon. He's save him. Don would take care of everything. Yuri could beat Charlie as much as he wanted, but he would not talk... just like Donny wouldn't.

"You ready to talk?" Yuri asked. His voice was calm, but there was an underlying of anger that made the hairs on the back of Charlie's neck stand. Charlie wanted nothing to do with this man, but it seemed he was going to have to for a while.

Charlie cold stare was answer enough for Yuri. So to begin trying to get Charlie to talk, he walked up to the bound professor and Yuri stomped on Charlie's injured thigh.

"AAH!" Charlie's scream seemed to go on for hours. The pain shot through him and brought tears to his eyes. Each breath came out as a heave, every movement caused pain. Charlie had thought he'd hold up for hours, but at this rate, he wasn't sure he'd last ten minutes. He could see the blood begin to seep out of his stab wound once more, Yuri's hit having reopened the cut. He tried to block his mind from the agony, focusing on what he'd do when Don came, how happy he'd be.

"More?" Yuri asked, a wicked grin on his face.

With only a glare as a response, Yuri took that as his cue to continue. He then reached out and gripped both of Charlie's arms, where cuts had been made, and squeezed and twisted. At the same time, he brought his knee down again on Charlie's name.

This time, Charlie could only scream one word... it was the word that would mean protection, that this was all over.

"Don!"

A roar of laughter erupted among the men. They all knew exactly who Don was, and that there was nothing the professor's big brother could do to catch them. They found it funny that the young man called for his big brother, like he would actually save him.

"Don, huh?" Yuri stood mockingly above Charlie as he heaved on sobs. "You think your brother can save you? Do you think he's going to come get you?"

Yuri laughed before bending down so that he was eye-level with Charlie. "Guess what? Big brother isn't going to save you. You'll be dead before he gets here."

Charlie closed his eyes to keep from seeing the laughter in Yuri's eyes. He hated seeing the pleasure Yuri got out of torturing him. The man was positively sick.

Before Yuri could continue, his cell phone rang.

"It's early. What's up?" Yuri paused, listening. "You screwed up somewhere, gave them what they needed to hack your phone. Listen to me, the FBI has no idea where you are or what you're doing, or they would never have let him call you. The situation is still in control. Keep working. Get it done."

Charlie felt a glimmer of hope when he heard "FBI." They were coming! He knew it. Soon he'd be safe.

Yuri turned back to Charlie, putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Yes, sir. Don isn't going to save you. And no one else will."

Yuri took out a gun and aimed it at Charlie. "No one."

Walking up to Charlie, he pressed the barrel of the gun against Charlie's forehead. Yuri slowly moved the gun to various areas on Charlie's face: his forehead, between his eyes, his mouth, and his temple. Yuri laughed when Charlie couldn't keep from shaking all over. The trembling became fierce, even moving the chair. Charlie let out a whimper, unable to hide his fear. This only made Yuri laugh more.

Charlie closed his eyes when the gun was pressed against his forehead once more and then he heard the gun click, ready to be fired. He only had one thought going through his mind: _Don, please hurry._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After what seemed like at least a week, Don's team was ready to move in. Morton had come through with the cell phone number, and David had made the call to track Yuri's location. As Megan drove them to Yuri's location, a memory from yesterday flooded back to him.

_"Are you scared of them?" Morton had asked him. Any other time, Don would have lied just to make him feel better. But this time, he spoke the truth._

_"Yeah, I'm scared of them." He was scared for his little brother, scared of what they had done with him. He was scared he'd never see Charlie again. He was scared that he'd be too late. Don was scared of a lot of things when it came to the Russian Mafia, especially when they had his baby brother._

Don shook his head. This had to be over soon. He just hoped that his brother would hold out for him. He could trust himself to be ready, but could he be sure that Charlie was strong enough to last this long?

"You okay, Don?" Megan asked, glancing over at him.

"I'm fine." Don's words were sharper than he intended, but he really didn't think anyone should be worrying about him. Charlie was the one in danger, not him.

"He's going to be okay, Don. I know it."

"Yeah, well, I don't."

Megan pulled to a stop alongside the sidewalk for them to get out. She turned to Don before they got out. "Whatever happens in there, it'll be okay. Understand?"

Don gave her a forced smile. "Okay."

Don came up to Lieutenant Walker and the rest o the team. "What do you know?"

"Not much. It's been awfully quiet in there. You sure this is the place?"

Don motioned for the team to move closer. He waited outside the door and listened in. He heard a sound that made the hair on his neck raise. He recognized the scream as Charlie's, and his heart began to pound. A moment later, he heard his name screamed and Don knew he couldn't wait much longer.

"Team in place?" Don asked, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"We're ready, Don."

"On my lead."

Motioning with his fingers, he showed one, two, and then three fingers, then kicked in the door.

"FBI!"

Charlie heard a gunshot, and wondered why he didn't feel any pain. Then he heard the three most beautiful words he'd ever heard: FBI.

Yuri pointed his gun at Don, making Charlie panic. He couldn't lose his brother after all this. He fired one shot, and then the men began to scatter. Megan chased after one, calling over her shoulder, "Get the hostages!"

Charlie watched Don run past him after Yuri. He cried out when he no longer saw his brother. He had waited so long to see Don, and now that he was here, he was going again.

Megan stopped to release Colleen from her bounds, telling her to take deep breaths. Charlie was glad she worked with her first. Colleen and Lamont needed freed first. He'd be okay. But slowly he began to feel weaker, and wished he could go to sleep.

When the other two were free, Megan rushed over to him. "Charlie? Charlie, are you with me?"

Charlie forced his eyes open and looked at her. "I'm here," he answered her weakly. "Where's Don?"

"He'll be here in a minute. Just hang on for us, okay?"

Megan circled around the chair Charlie was tied to and was scared to see Charlie was bleeding from another area. She had been horrified to see so much blood coming from Charlie's thigh.

Megan took out her cell phone with one hand and untied Charlie with the other. "This Agent Reeves, I need an ambulance at 1327 Palmetto Road."

Charlie shook his head. "I don't need an ambulance... just Donny."

"Donny will be here soon, okay?" Megan said to him, moving her mouth away from the cell phone, then bringing it back. "Yes, I have an injured male, multiple stab wounds."

When Charlie's hands were untied, he slipped out of the chair and onto the floor. Megan had just hung up the phone, and watched, horrified, as Charlie fell. "Charlie!"

She met him on the floor and propped him up against the chair. "Stay with me."

"'Kay."

Megan looked behind her and sighed with relief when she saw Don rushing toward them.

"Don is coming, Charlie. He's almost here."

"Don?" Charlie looked up and saw his brother coming. He would have smiled, but Don had such an angry look on his face, he didn't think it would be appropriate.

Megan stood and backed up a few steps, leaving the brothers to each other. Don knelt down in front of his brother and got right in Charlie's face.

"Don't ever, _EVER _do that to me again! Do you know how stupid that was? I told you not to work on the case anymore!"

"I'm sorry," Charlie cried, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You could have gotten yourself killed! Why can't you just listen? Damn it, Charlie, do you have any idea what you've put me through?"

"I'm sorry," Charlie said, this team he was fully crying. He hadn't meant to do it. He hadn't meant to get in trouble... He had just wanted to help.

Don gripped Charlie's shoulders and shook him. "Promise me you'll never do something so stupid! Promise!" Now Don had tears in his eyes and he couldn't hold them back if he wanted to.

"I pr-promise," Charlie said between sobs.

Don stared at his brother a moment before he spoke.

"Oh, Buddy," Don cried, and grabbed his brother roughly and brought Charlie to him in a tight hug. He pressed his face into his brother's hair. His brother was alive! Don couldn't let go.

Megan wiped at her eyes, trying to erase the evidence of her tears. She couldn't help but cry, seeing the two brothers being reunited. When Don cried, she lost it. She turned and saw Walker walking up and tried to hide her tears.

"He's okay?" Walker asked, standing beside Megan.

"Yeah, I think so. He's lost a lot of blood, but I don't think he really cares about that right now."

Walker smiled. "I bet."

Don pushed away from his brother, realizing that Charlie had to have been hurt.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Where is it?"

Charlie pointed to his leg, which he was putting pressure on with a blood-soaked t-shirt. Then he held his arms out for Don to see.

"Oh, God. Charlie!" Don lifted the t-shirt and saw how the stab had gone clear through Charlie's khaki pants, and inches deeper. The cuts on his arms were bleeding as well, but Don was more worried about his leg.

"Someone call-"

"They're on their way, Don," Megan interrupted him.

Don sighed. "Thanks."

Don turned back to his brother and saw that Charlie was slowly slipping away. He moved closer to his little brother and wrapped a supporting arm around Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie moaned and turned into Don, resting the side of face into the crook of Don's neck.

"Hang on, Buddy. You'll be okay," Don soothed, hoping his brother could hang on for him. He looked down and saw that Charlie's hand hung limp where he had been holding the t-shirt to his leg. Don quickly took over, holding the t-shirt tightly against his brother's leg.

"Ow." Charlie weakly pushed at his brother's hand, but Don didn't waver.

"Here, Don," Megan said, holding out Walker's jacket he had given her.

"Thanks," Don said, looking up at Megan and then to Lieutenant Walker.

Charlie closed his eyes, completely content to stay beside his brother. He felt so tired, and he figured it'd be okay if he just rested his eyes for a minute.

"Charlie? Charlie, come on. Stay awake for me, Buddy," Don said loudly, trying to keep his brother awake.

"'Kay, Donny," Charlie whispered. He could do that for his brother, couldn't he?

He looked up and saw Lieutenant Walker leading Yuri Koverchenko outside. He closed his eyes tightly when Yuri smiled at him and he pressed in closer to Don. Sensing his brother's fear, Don looked up and saw Yuri going by. He held on tighter to Charlie, while glaring at the man responsible for his brother's pain.

"You're okay, Buddy. He won't hurt you," Don said quietly near his brother's ear. He felt Charlie nod against his neck and Don smiled. He was glad that his brother could feel safe with him, even after all that had happened because of him.

"Don. The ambulance is here," Megan said as she came from the door.

"You ready, Buddy?" Don asked, looking down at Charlie.

"Y-yes."

"You don't have anything to worry about. I'm going to be right with you the whole time, okay?"

Charlie nodded, though he still hated to think about being moved. He knew it was going to hurt.

The EMTs moved in quickly, bringing the stretcher. Before he knew it, Charlie was in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, his brother's hand wrapped tightly around his.

"Can I go to sleep yet?" Charlie mumbled, sleep already taking over.

"Yeah, Buddy. You can go to sleep now."

"Good."

Don smiled as he watched his brother slowly fall asleep. His baby brother had been through more than he knew, he was sure. The bruises on Charlie's face, and the cuts and stab wound showed how painful it must have been. Don hoped that his brother was going to be okay. Suddenly he realized that he hadn't kept his promise to his father, so he needed to call Alan right away.

He took out his cell phone with his free hand and dialed his father's number. Alan picked up on the first ring.

"Donny?"

"Yeah, Dad. I got him."

"Oh, thank God. Is he all right? Can I talk to him?"

"He's hurt, Dad, but he's going to be okay."

"What's that noise?"

"We're in an ambulance right now. Can you meet us at the hospital?"

"I'm already in the car."

Don smiled. "Good. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay. Take care of your brother for me."

"You know I will. Bye, Dad."

"Bye."

Don hung up the phone and held onto Charlie's hand with both of his. He stroked the top of his brother's hand with his thumbs soothingly. He was so proud of his little brother for holding up so well. Charlie had spent over a day with the Russian Mafia and had survived. Don wondered what all they'd done to his little brother, but knew he'd find out soon enough. As long as Charlie was okay now, that was all that mattered to him right now. They would deal with the rest later. For now, Don was content just holding his brother's hand and being there for Charlie when he was most needed.

**Yay! I really like this chapter. The next chapter will deal with the hospital a bit and then the after effects and whatnots of Charlie's kidnapping. I should be able to wrap the story up in the next chapter. I hope you've had fun and have enjoyed this story!**


	5. I Want My Brother

Don waited rather impatiently in the waiting room of the ER. Alan had yet to arrive and his brother had been taken back twenty minutes ago. Charlie had pretty unwilling about being separated from his older brother, but it was a necessity that could be ignored. So Don was left alone in the waiting room, eager for some information.

"Donny!" Alan cried as he walked through the automatic doors and saw his son sitting alone. Don stood up quickly, meeting his father halfway.

Alan looked down at his son's blood-smeared shirt and his eyes widened in fear. "Is Charlie okay?"

"He was when they took him back. I haven't heard anything yet, though."

"What happened to him? Is he... going to be okay?" Alan was afraid that during Charlie's capture his son might have been traumatized in a way that would be hard to fix. He wasn't sure what the Russian Mafia was capable of, but he knew that they were ruthless and cruel. That wasn't a good mix for his Charlie's soft heart.

Don shook his head, remembering Charlie's fear toward Yuri, the many injuries to his brother's body. He wasn't sure what had went on mentally, but he couldn't imagine it was anything good. "I don't know, Dad... I really don't."

Don put his hand on his father's back and led him to where he had been sitting. When they sat down, Don leaned heavily back in the chair, slumping over. He rubbed his hand across his face, trying to wipe the stress off his face. Though Charlie had barely been gone two days, the thoughts that had gone through Don's head during his brother's absence was enough to scare the life out of him. It was those thoughts that would leave him lying awake for weeks, for fear that his thoughts would turn into horrendous nightmares. That he could not handle. It was hard enough living it. But when his worst fears became reality in his dreams, Don wasn't sure he would ever be able to sleep again.

"Are you okay, Donny?" Alan asked when his son remained silent for several minutes.

"Yeah, Dad... I'm fine." Don's words were clipped, free of emotion. It was for that reason that Alan didn't believe him. But he had to deal with that later, because a doctor came out, calling for Charlie's family.

"We're here for Charles Eppes," Alan said, standing. Don hadn't realized the doctor had shown up. When he did, he shot up quickly.

"I'm his brother," Don announced, as though that was the greatest honor in the world. Alan glanced at Don, giving him a look that said "calm down."

"And I'm his father."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hazel," the tall, redheaded doctor said as he extended his hand to both of them. Done with introductions, Dr. Hazel wasted no time in informing Alan and Don of Charlie's condition.

"Charlie's doing well. The only cause for concern we saw was the stab wound on his thigh, which caused a high amount of blood loss. We stitched up his leg and wrapped it in gauze. We also gave him a blood transfusion, due to the blood loss. His other wounds were merely superficial. We bandaged his arms, but the other injuries will heal on their own. We gave him a prescription for pain killers for his leg. Other than that, he's doing quite well. It will probably be painful for him to walk on his injured leg. Try to keep it elevated and immobile as much as possible. Also, he needs to be rehydrated"

"Can we take him home?" Alan asked, always the first thought on his mind.

"Yes. I signed the release form already. You just have to go get him."

"Thank you, doctor," Alan said, taking over for manners when Don went down the hall without him in search of Charlie.

When Alan trailed close enough behind Don, he called out Charlie's room number, which he had taken the time to get from the doctor. Shaking his head as he jogged behind Don, Alan wondered about his son's thought process.

As soon as Don found the door that led to Charlie's room, he opened it wide and rushed inside. Charlie was sitting on the bed, head hung low and his gaze on the floor. He wondered what he'd do about his missing shoe. It was the least logical thought that went through his head, and he liked it. If he focused on something as senseless as a missing shoe, he wouldn't think about what just happened within the last 48 hours.

"Buddy?" Don said as soon as he was through the door, not even bothering to hold it open for his father. He went to the bed and sat by his brother. Don wasn't sure what had overcome him, but when he knew he could see his brother, there had been a panicked urgency to get to Charlie running through Don. Seeing that Charlie was okay now made him feel more relaxed, but he still knew that his brother wasn't himself yet. Don would be patient, and he'd keep away the LAPD and the FBI from questioning Charlie as long as he could.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you?" Alan asked once he stepped inside, after throwing a glare Don's way for leaving him behind.

"Fine," Charlie said quietly, proving his statement false to his family.

Don reached out and rested his hand on his little brother's shoulder, knowing that Charlie wasn't ready for questions or much else.

"Ready to go home?" Don asked softly.

Charlie nodded solemnly, standing painfully. He gritted his teeth. This pain was nothing compared to what he'd just been put through. Surely he could manage the walk to the car.

"Your foot's going to get all wet if you walk out. It's raining," Alan said, pointing at Charlie's sock-covered foot. Don and Charlie shared a look, and Don recognized his brother's determination to do it on his own.

"He can make it to the lobby. You can bring the car around after that, okay?"

Alan looked between his sons. He nodded in agreement, figuring there was some silent message spoken between them and that he should go along with it. So he led the way outside the hospital room and to the main entrance.

"I'll be right back."

When Alan's back was turned to them, Charlie reached out and leaned heavily on Don. He silently grabbed onto a fistful of Don's jacket, using it as a handhold. Don let his brother hold onto him. He wouldn't complain if it killed him. Don smiled to himself, thinking about how similar Charlie was to him because his brother had hid his true feelings and pain from someone he loved. He understood that Charlie was okay with showing it to Don because Don had seen the true pain his brother had dealt with. Maybe there was more to it than that, but that was the explanation Don told himself.

"Here he comes," Don said, never looking at Charlie's face, which he knew instinctively was scrunched up in pain. When Charlie released his hold on his jacket, Don looked over at his brother, admiring Charlie's strength. His brother's jaw was set, his teeth clenched. Don recognized that as a similar face he made when he refused to show pain, either physical or emotional. Before going out in the rain to get in the car, he wondered if Charlie had picked it up from him.

Charlie nearly fell into the back seat, but managed to keep his balance long enough to appease his father. When his sons were settled in, Alan drove off.

"The doctor said to keep your leg as immobile as possible, Charlie," Alan informed his son, hoping that he would get the point.

"I know."

Alan looked up in his rearview mirror to see his son's face. He smiled sadly when he saw the grimace on Charlie's face. He hoped his son wasn't going to let himself be in pain just to look tough. Alan had to deal with enough of that from Don.

After filling Charlie's prescription, the Eppes men made it to Charlie's house. The rain having not let up, Alan got out and made a mad dash to the house to unlock it, after asking Charlie if he needed help. When Alan was inside the house, Don turned around to face his brother.

"Do you need help?" he asked softly, as though Alan might hear.

Charlie looked away, embarrassed, before nodding. Don silently got out and bent to scoop his brother into his arms. He closed the door with his bent knee and walked with Charlie to the front door. Knowing that Charlie would prefer it, Don set him down when they reached the door. Charlie walked inside on his own and looked miserably at the stairs.

"You want me to set you up a place on the couch?" Alan asked as he came in from putting his wet jacket away in his room.

Charlie turned to his father and shook his head. "No. I'll just go to bed."

"Charlie-" Alan's eyes widened in horror. He couldn't imagine Charlie going up those steps. But Don gave him a look that said not to talk about it and so he turned around.

"I'll go fix you something to eat," Alan said as he turned to walk to the kitchen.

Don watched his brother's back as Charlie took the first step and already paused. Leaving his brother momentarily, Don went into the kitchen and got a bottle of water and took out Charlie's prescribed pain killers.

When he returned, Charlie was almost to the top. Don noted the way that Charlie's hand gripped the staircase in an incredibly tight hold. But Don knew his brother would not accept help if it killed him. So he let Charlie go upstairs on his own and waited until he was done to follow. Charlie was already laying down on his bed when Don came into his room. Charlie had a grimace on his face and was breathing heavily, his eyes closed tightly.

"Buddy? Are you all right?" Don asked as he came up to Charlie's bed.

Charlie shook his head. "It just hurts."

"Here. You should take this." Don held out the pills for his brother to take, along with the bottle of water.

"Thanks." Charlie sat up and took the pills. He closed his eyes in pleasure when the water ran down his throat. He hadn't had anything to drink or eat since before his capture. Sleep would do him a lot of good, too, but he was used to staying up for days at a time before. That was nothing new.

"Damn it," Charlie muttered quietly when he moved his right leg.

"Stop it, Charlie."

Charlie looked up at his brother, who was standing beside his bed. "Stop what?"

"You don't have to be like me. You're allowed to show that you're in pain. You were just kidnapped by the Russian mob. I think you can show that you got hurt."

Charlie turned his head so he could look up at the ceiling. He didn't want to see his brother's face.

"I did my best not to show emotion in front of them... When I did, it just seemed to push them to do more. I don't want them to have the pleasure of knowing I'm hurting now."

Don frowned. "Charlie, they're not here now. You don't have to be tough because of those assholes."

"I know."

"Then why are you still doing it?"

Charlie paused before answering. "Because I don't want to be helpless like I was with them again."

Charlie turned on his side to prepare for sleep. Understanding that that was his cue to leave, Don walked outside the room, shaking his head. He wanted Charlie to understand that he didn't have to be strong, and he wouldn't be helpless toward them. He and Alan would give him his space and let him be independent. But Charlie needed help with some things. He shouldn't have to do everything on his own just because he had been vulnerable because of his situation with the Russian Mafia. Don sometimes wished his brother wasn't so much like him.

Don stopped when he met his father halfway down the steps. "I don't know if Charlie wants that, Dad."

"I don't care. He hasn't eaten in who knows how long. He needs some food," Alan said determinedly as he passed his son. He carried a tray full of chicken noodle soup, lemon-flavored water, and a turkey sandwich. He would force his son to eat if he had to.

"Charlie, I brought you some food."

Charlie was unable to deny food as his stomach rumbled loudly. He sat back up, his legs stretched out straight in front of him. He accepted the bowl of soup his father handed him and held it with one hand against his chest and held the spoon with the other. He greedily ate the soup.

"Slow it down, kiddo," Alan said as he watched his son scarf down his food. Charlie blushed under his father's gaze and slowed down.

When Charlie finished, Alan took the tray from him and leaned over to give his son a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Charlie hugged his father back, so happy for that single contact. But he still wanted to go to sleep, so he let go and let his father leave. Turning on his side carefully, so he wouldn't hurt his already aching leg, Charlie settled in for sleep. He wondered if he would sleep for days because then he felt like he could if he was given the chance. As it turned out, he only slept four hours before he woke to a terror-filled scream – his scream.

In his dream, Charlie saw Don and Alan as the other hostages. When Mike pressed him for information, he used Alan and Don as leverage. He pointed the gun at each of them, and even rested the barrel of the gun on Don's temple. It had been enough to make him talk, but when Don looked at him he knew he had done the wrong thing by telling them. Mike then aimed the gun at Don once more and fired, then to Alan... and then at him.

Charlie sat up in bed and hugged himself, rocking back and forth as he shook all over. Without him realizing it, Don rushed through the door and came to him on the bed.

"Charlie? Buddy, what happened?" Don asked as he gently sat on Charlie's bed.

"It... it was just a dream," Charlie said, partly to inform is brother and partly to convince himself that that was it had been.

"What kind of a dream?" Don doubled over so he could see his brother's face, hidden due to Charlie's bent position.

Charlie paused in his rocking, wondering how much he was going to tell his brother.

"Bad," Charlie answered before continuing to rock back and forth.

"What was it about?" Don could see that he was going to have to get the details out of Charlie one question at a time. If that's what it took, though, he'd do it.

"Yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" _Come on, Charlie. Enough with the one word answers._ As though he heard him, Charlie started talking more.

"When... when they wanted to get information from me, they pointed a gun at Colleen to get me to talk. I did, I just didn't tell them the truth. But in my dream... I saw you and Dad in Lamont and Colleen's positions. And instead of telling them a lie, I told them the truth because they kept aiming a gun at you and Dad, even putting the gun against your head. So I told them the truth, and they shot you two, and then me. That's when I woke up." Charlie shivered, hating to remember it.

"What did they do to you?" Don asked, his eyes stormy when Charlie looked up into them.

Charlie turned away, as though he was ashamed of something he couldn't control. "They taunted me. They threatened to get Dad in the mix. They pointed the gun against Colleen's stomach... like they were going to kill her and her baby. Who would do something like that?" He looked up at his older brother, as though Don had the answer. Then he continued.

"They wanted me to talk again when they realized I was lying. I wouldn't tell them... It got so close, Don. If you hadn't... if you guys hadn't shown up then, I might have talked." Charlie's eyes filled with tears. "I would have failed you."

"No." Don's eyes widened. "No, Buddy. That... that would never happen. Charlie, if you told them everything you'd ever done for the FBI you wouldn't have failed me. As long as you made it out of there alive, you would have done exactly what I wanted. That's all that mattered to me, Charlie. I don't care if you jeopardized my whole FBI career. That doesn't matter. All that I cared about was you and making sure you came out of there alive. I'm sorry that you got hurt, and I would have liked you not to have been. But you're alive. That's what counts, Buddy."

Charlie gave his first true smile in days, even though there were tears running down his face. He moved into his brother's open arms and accepted the hug Don gave him, and also returned it. It had been that topic that had been weighing heavily on his mind. He knew that if Don hadn't shown up, he would have talked. The last thing he ever wanted was to fail his older brother. Don's opinion meant everything to him. If Don had thought he was weak, he wouldn't have known how to live with himself for making such a mistake.

"I... I wanted to talk to you about something," Don said, lightly pushing Charlie away.

"What?" Charlie asked, afraid of the seriousness in Don's tone.

"I don't think you should work with me anymore."

It was as though the bed gave out beneath him and he fell through the air, waiting until he hit the bottom... a bottom that would crush him. Charlie's breath caught and he wasn't sure how he managed to speak.

"Wh-why?"

"Charlie! How can you ask that? You could have been killed! Did you really think I'd want you working with me after that?"

Charlie looked down, hurt. "Well, yeah. We... we've been so, so much closer than usual. I thought you liked working with me."

Don softened as he listened to his brother's words. He hadn't meant he didn't like working with Charlie. He actually enjoyed it very much. It was a highlight to his job. But he couldn't live with himself if he put his brother in danger like that again. After the sniper case, he thought about making Charlie quit. But he had convinced himself that it would never happen again, that he wouldn't let it. But it had, and now he nearly paid for that mistake with his brother's life. He couldn't do that.

"No, Buddy, I love working with you. It's just I can't have you in danger anymore, understand? If something were to happen to you, I'd never be able to live with myself."

"But... but, Don, you can't make me stop. You just can't. This was my choice, remember? I was the one who butted into your job. I knew what I was doing. If you remember, I worked with the NSA before I worked for the FBI. Don, it's a risk I already decided worth taking. If it means I get to work with you, I'd risk getting shot and killed. Please, Don... don't take this away from me. I don't want to go back to the way were."

"I'll still come around. It won't be that different-"

"Yes it will! Don, I can't go back. I want my brother. All the time."

Don sighed, conceding. "All right. You don't have to stop. But we're going to take more precautions, okay? I cannot have you getting kidnapped again. Understand?"

Charlie smiled. "I understand. Thanks."

Charlie hugged his brother, his spirits lifted. Don hugged Charlie back, thankful that he had made his brother smile. He just hoped he wouldn't regret letting Charlie continue working with him. He knew he wouldn't so long as Charlie was safe, because whether his little brother knew it or not, Don enjoyed working with Charlie as much as his brother liked working with him.

**Aw, the end! It lasted a little longer than I expected. I was leaning toward another chapter, actually, but this is it! Sorry it took a while to update. I was going through a separation anxiety-induced depression because my sister moved to her dorm room Thursday. I hope you liked this story. If anyone knows more about the stab wound and how to treat it, please let me know! I tried to look it up, but I couldn't find anything about the treatment. I hope what I put made sense. Thank you all for your reviews and for reading! I'll see you with the next one-shot, which should be about Sniper Zero. See you then!**


End file.
